


Kaevkru

by Wristic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, nothing brings us closer together like war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wristic/pseuds/Wristic
Summary: You have been taken into Arkadia as one of the deathly sick. As you recover and Pike’s control spreads, it becomes apparent you and your fellow Grounders are in danger. You think if you can just make this underling Bellamy doubt a little more you can find a way out, but you’re not as good as using people as you hoped.





	Kaevkru

You eyeballed around the room, your fellow Grounders moaning or out completely. Yet the guards that never left anymore made you far too nervous to focus on recovering anymore.

“ _We should get out while we can… you too_.” It was a warning you said many times now, each push met with Lincoln’s iron-hide mission of uniting the sky and earth. Lincoln only shook no, stirring the god awful mixture that was suppose to soothe your sickness. It didn’t matter how much juice one could mix it with, it still tasted horrible. “ _We’re in danger. You have to acknowledge that-_ ”

“ _I have_.” he met your terse look with a stern one, glaring for reasons you could only theorize.

Sighing in submission you groaned when the cup was presented to you. Taking it you glared into the orange liquid. “ _I think the juice just makes it worse._ ”

 “ _All these years and you still can’t do what the healer tells you_.” Lincoln teased before walking away to check on the others.

“ _That’s because people always die at the healers._ ” You mumbled, pulling the drink up to your mouth but unable to put your frown on the rim.

 A timely distraction walked through the door as one of Pike’s closest lackeys started talking with a few of the guards. Lincoln spoke about all of them after you twisting his arm about it, finding Bellamy the most promising for shifting sides. A wall would break down when he looked around, when he doubted, when he was uncomfortable in his own home. All you had to do was make that doubt worm it’s way from his heart to his head.

You glanced back at Lincoln, him too busy watching Bellamy to see you put the cup down and scoot off the bed.

Feeling your body sag under it’s own weight you winced at the pain in your chest, breathing hard from the lethargy. The guard he was talking to as well as all the ones in the room tensed as you neared. “Hey, um,” you sucked in a breath to help your knees from buckling, but you kept as nonthreatening as possible, speaking softly. “I have family. I need to leave.”

“You will soon.”

A vague statement, as vague as it was a lie. Glancing to the guards with readied weapons you shook your head to him. “I have been a prisoner of war before. Neither of us believes that.” he went to argue but you stopped him with a raised hand, you didn’t need him stumbling through more lies. Stripping yourself of the long leather necklace with the red stone, you wound it up and handed it to him along with a folded paper. “My little brother needs this. It is an important heirloom in our family. He will seek vengeance without it. If you are ever out there in that area, please, give it to him.”

Then you saw it again, the hesitance, the wide eyed uncertainty. “You’re not going to die here-”

“I don’t know that, and neither do you.” You pushed the heirloom forward, the guards flinching at the feeble motion. “Please, if your people ever release us you can give it back but until then, I won’t be able to rest without this peace of mind.”

He jaw clenched hard. Swallowing the conflict he took both and placed them in his pocket.

“Thank you.” You nodded, turning back to the bed. Lincoln was waiting for you, one arm crossed while the other held your full cup of medicine. You took it with a hidden smirk, still floundering to actually sip the drink.

 “ _What was that?_ ”

  _“Just a little trouble._ ” You gulped down a bit, verbally groaning your shudder.

“ _And here I thought you’d grown out of that_.” He leaned close with a hand on your shoulder. “ _Just don’t cause too much. There are plans already in motion, try not to distract them._ ” there was a moment of shared understanding until Lincoln raised a brow to your cup, “ _and drink all of it_.”

 You growled at him as he left.

* * *

The end of the day was the worst time of day. Bellamy would often go and go until Pike had to personally hunt him down and relieve him, make sure he actually went to his room and got some sleep. But in his room he was alone, truly alone. No sister hiding in the walls, Gina’s things untouched but devoid of her warmth. Her scent was even fading from him. When he went to his room, he didn’t sleep.

Before tossing off his jacket Bellamy remembered the necklace and paper you gave him. Fishing it out he then shook off the coat and slid onto his bed, unfolding the paper. It was a map, landmarks he was familiar with leading him to what he assumed was your village and a name in Lincoln’s handwriting, _Takon_. Bellamy fell more grim thinking how you asked Lincoln to help you make this message, how important this all was to you.

Setting it down in his lap he looked at the small stone wrapped tightly in a sting of leather. It was a small ruby, straight from the ground it still clung to the less impressive sediment. He turned it slowly, watching it shine off the lights, the clouds inside making it look like it glowed. It was heavy, parts of it were crude and rough, it was warm.

Sighing, he hated the way his mind wandered, cause that’s all it ever did these days. Working to protect those who were left of Arkadia was the only thing he could be sure about anymore. But what custom would make this worthless little stone worth dying in a mad dash for revenge? Who was the first in your family to find it? Did it really mean anything or would it just be something to remember you by?

Bellamy’s hand dropped with the stone in his lap, glancing at the map with the name Takon. Your little brother. Family, waiting for you to come home. A person who had to risk handing over someone they cared about in hopes _Skikru_ would save them. At least one of you had hope and faith in the Ark. 

* * *

Another coughing fit took you, your body curling in tight, every muscle frantic for a single uninterrupted breath. As much as it ripped apart your lungs, you worried about waking the others, some in so much pain sleep was hard to come by, but the fit wouldn’t end, your face heating from the exertion.

When it broke, you wheezed loudly, holding your aching stomach as a few more sputtered out. Taking a long slow breath, you sighed clearly. All that disgusting medicine and… you couldn’t say you hadn’t made progress. When your brother left Oais in desperation, no healer in the city willing to help you without cutting something out, every breath felt like you were underwater. Hearing the pained gurgling frightened you as much as Takon but he couldn’t feel the heavy weight crushing you from the inside.

The door opening crept you from your thoughts, the worry coming and going in waves, not sure if you’d see your little brother again. He had only become of age, your Uncle would be a good guide but… you wanted to be there, even if you weren’t needed. The shift of the bed startled you, the moonlight through the window framing Bellamy as he sat exhausted next to you.

You were about to ask what this was when he lifted the necklace, the stone between his fingers and presented it to you. “What is this? What does it mean for your brother?”

Your chest giving a few chokes, you took it, letting the moonlight glitter off the stone. “It is tradition to brave the deepest parts of the tunnels, the darkest parts of the unending cave we live in when we come of age. It’s a very spiritual experience. Some find visions of hope. Others will find fear. Our grandmother found this.” You spun it, feeling proud. “It made her chieftain by default. It was a sign she was blessed with fire.” You looked to him explaining, “Fire is everything to my people. Our world is darkness without it.”

Bellamy watched it with you, his gaze distant in thought. “Does that make you the chieftain?”

“No.” You chuckled. “My uncle is. Besides, it would be very controversial if I was in line for Chieftain. I was not the most… proper, growing up.” You smiled bashfully to him. “I caused a lot of trouble. I would _leave_ of occasion.”

Bellamy smiled and your heart leapt. You never saw him smile in the day. Lincoln always fought for him, tried to reassure you he wasn’t like the others. When you tried to argue he killed three hundred Trikru people, Lincoln’s still defended no matter how much it hurt him to do so, “ _Bellamy is only ever cruel when he is lost_.”. To you, that wasn’t good enough, that was no excuse for what he’d done. The doubt you saw in him was only a tool, but with his smile for you, this detaching from his mission and his own people, it was clear he really wasn’t like the others. The others hated you outright and fought to keep you faceless. This, this was empathy.

Swallowing the wave of your own doubt and brushing it off as your sick lungs messing with your head, you handed it back to him. “Whoever inherits the stone is the most direct bloodline to my Grandmother. I could overthrow my Uncle with it, so could my brother if I die, but my Uncle is a good leader, and I am…” you smirked, “trouble.”

Bellamy was hesitant to take it again, your fingers warming as his brushed yours. “I fear there will be a mad dash for its ownership once I am gone.” You croaked, coughing again. “And the person to seek it next, be it a power hungry relative, or my brother grieving, they would line themselves up for the slaughter to retrieve it.” The way Bellamy tensed at that description didn’t go by you. “My people are weary of outsiders. Show them the stone and they will lead you to my Uncle, my Uncle will lead you to Takon, and Takon will find peace in the weight of its responsibility and release you.”

Bellamy sighed hard with it clutched in his hand. “You _are not_ going to die here-”

“People are already dead. I have heard it said you keep us here because we know too much. Is there a way for your people to erase our memory?” he was quiet, his head hanging tired. “Then I will not be leaving here, and you risk another clan raining down on you if this is not returned.”

“How can I believe any of that is true?” His look was hard, the warrior so protective of his own quick to surface. “How do I know it’s not a trap?”

You smirked and the answer came to him without a single word spoken.


End file.
